Three-Way Date
by BLS91090
Summary: Kouichi goes on a date with Izumi and Mei to the movies. Takes place after the series, in an alternate universe. Rated M for adult content - including a lemon.


Kouichi Sakakibara was one lucky bastard. He had a date tonight with two beautiful girls from his high school, Izumi and Mei. So many dudes at school were extremely jealous of Kouichi. But, that's what happens when somebody decides to make a move, which is something that none of those losers did.

The three teenagers were standing outside the local cinema. They hadn't decided on what to see just yet.

"I feel like watching something romantic, with comedic aspects to it," Izumi said. She was looking great that night, with her dark blue mid-drift tank top and black pleated skirt. Any guy would drool if they laid eyes on her.

"...I would prefer a drama that has action." Mei was looking very nice as well with her elegant red dress and matching high heels.

Kouichi had his hand under his chin as he thought about what movie he wanted to see. After thinking for awhile, he told his dates, "There's this one movie that has drama, romance, action and comedy in it. That would be perfect!" He pointed to a poster of a movie called 'High Tide Roller Coaster Ride 3'.

Mei blinked at the sight of the poster. "It looks cheesy to me."

Izumi had to agree with Mei. "I think we should pick something else." She pointed to another movie poster that she thought looked good. "It's called 'Dark Side of the Sun'. There's a famous Japanese actor playing the lead role. It looks good to me."

"Hmm alright, that sounds good," Kouichi said. "Mei, do you like these kinds of movies?"

Mei wasn't too sure about this. But she was getting tired of standing outside deciding. "I'm anticipating some scary moments...Let's go see it anyway."

"Kouichi, go and pay for our tickets. The line's pretty short," Izumi told him.

Kouichi's eyes widened in disbelief. "W-What? Me? Why do I have to pay?" Kouichi was quite shocked. It was strange to make an unemployed person pay for movie tickets, since they tend to be quite expensive.

Izumi stared at him. "Well, I just figured that you'd have the money. Very well then, I'll go and pay for the tickets." She walked over to the ticket counter nearby.

Kouichi sighed in relief. "Thank God, I thought I was gonna have to do it. I'm nearly broke as it is."

Mei couldn't help but giggle a little bit. "I forgot that you quit your job the other day. I suppose Izumi forgot as well."

The three of them avoided the concessions stand, since they didn't feel like buying drinks or popcorn. And due to the cinema's recent renovation, they had trouble finding where the correct theater was. However, they did eventually find the correct location.

As they walked in, they all realized that they were the only ones here. Perfect. Along with that fact, this was actually one of those small theaters. Nice and cozy.

However, as they sat through this film, they all realized that it wasn't anything like what they thought it'd be. The action looked corny, the actors were pretty bad, the special effects looked cheesy, and the movie overall was fairly predictable, especially to Mei. The only redeeming factor about the movie was the romance scenes, which Kouichi was getting aroused after not too long. Initially, he had no idea that this film was '18+', and one of the main reasons was for sexual material.

Once the film was over, Kouichi stood up and he had to put both his hands over his crotch area. He was pretty damn embarrassed about this.

Izumi and Mei both noticed this and they giggled.

Blushing madly, Kouichi tried to hide it better. "Uh..u-uh, it's nothing, don't worry!"

Mei slapped Kouichi's hands out of the way, so now his bulge was clearly visible. She giggled even more. "I'll help you take care of that, Kouichi."

"Mmmhmm, and so will I." Izumi smirked lightly.

Kouichi blushed and she smiled at the girls. He wrapped an arm around each of his dates as they walked out of the movie theater.

* * *

A little while later, at Izumi's house...

Moaning could be heard from Izumi's bedroom.

"A~hhhhn!"

Kouichi was laying on Izumi's bed, with Izumi herself riding his cock. She was resting her hands on Kouichi's stomach for balance. Mei was sitting on Kouichi's face so he could lick her pussy, while she and Izumi were kissing passionately.

Kouichi moaned as Izumi kept on riding his cock harder and faster. "Oh...god, Izumi! You feel a-amazing...!" Kouichi absolutely loved it whenever Izumi's pussy tightened around his cock.

Izumi was breathing heavily as she worked her body more and more. "Oh-h...oh yes...Kouichi, your cock is incredible...!"

Mei pouted slightly. "Don't forget about me, Kouichi." She pressed her nice ass into Kouichi's face more, wanting him to lick her pussy more.

Kouichi moved his tongue all-around inside Mei's wet pussy, loving her sweet taste.

"Ah! Ahn! Don't stop...!" Mei moaned cutely and closed her eyes in pleasure.

Izumi was bouncing on Kouichi's cock as hard as she could now. "You're gonna cum, aren't you?" She smirked at him in a sexy way. "Cum inside me, do it! Do it now, Kouichi!"

Kouichi blushed and he felt his orgasm soon approaching. "Y-yes ah...ah...!" He continued to lick Mei's pussy while he tried to hold in his orgasm a bit longer. But, he couldn't. "I'm going to.. oh God...I'm c-cumming NOW! NAHGAHAHAHHAHAA!" He started cumming inside Izumi's wet, hot and tight pussy.

"Good boy, Kouichi." Izumi smirked more as she felt her pussy being filled up by Kouchi. "Time for us to switch." And with that, Izumi and Mei switched places once Kouichi gained some of his strength back after that orgasm. Izumi sat on Kouichi's face. "Start licking my pussy," she commanded.

Kouichi nodded and put his hands on Izumi's ass, then he just as he was told to do.

Mei moved to Kouichi's cock, stroking him hard but slow, so he would get hard once again. And when he was ready, she started to ride his cock slowly, but soon picked up the pace. "Ohh...mmmm...Kouichi!" Mei moaned cutely.

As Mei's warm pussy tightened around Kouichi's cock, he moaned quite loudly. "Oh god...M-Mei...your p-pussy is...ah...it's amazing!" Kouichi said in a muffed voice against Izumi's pussy in his face. He started to finger Izumi's pussy while still licking it as fast as he could.

Mei moaned more, loving the feeling of Kouichi's large cock inside her. "Ahhhh...! It's so good...mm-hmm, Kouichi...you're...s-so big!", she screamed out. She put her hands on Kouichi's stomach to hold herself up better as she started to ride his cock a bit harder.

Kouichi couldn't hold it in any longer now. He was nearing his limit soon, and there's nothing he can do about it. "Ahh...oh god...I'm gonna...g-gah gahh...cum soon!"

Mei's eyes were wide in anticipation. "Y-yes. Go ahead." She worked her body more and her breathing was getting choppy now.

"...AHHH-GAHHHHHNAHHHHHH!" Kouichi started cumming inside Mei's pussy uncontrollably.

Mei giggled as she felt her pussy being filled up quickly. " Kouichi...it feels really good..."

"This was...simply wonderful. I'm...speechless." Kouichi had no more energy left. He then drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

The girls' felt really tired as well, and they snuggled against Kouichi on either side of him.


End file.
